Smart bracelets are wearable smart devices and configured as technology products currently getting the most attention. The smart bracelets having powerful functions are silently infiltrating and changing the lives of people.
Currently, the smart bracelets configure a variety of display screens due to a requirement of the diversified functions. However, for a limitation to a shape size of the smart bracelets, and a display area of the display screen is usually very small, the display screen may only display a small amount of information and may not meet the needs of users.